Perk-a-Cola
Perk-a-Cola machines are fictional vending machines found in the Zombie levels Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. Each drink gives the player an added perk to help them survive. Three of the four perks are based on Second-Tier perks, while the last one is a modification of the perk Second Chance. If the player is knocked down, he will lose all the perks he had purchased. Juggernog Juggernog is one of the four perk-a-cola perks in the Zombie maps. Juggernog increases your health, meaning that it takes double the hits to down you. This actually increases it to about 4 hits (six for Hellhounds), which is very important in most scenarios such as during double-digit levels. According to the machine, it is made with real eggs and the catch-phrase is "take a tug on that sweet, sweet jug."(as seen on the side of the machine) This is also the only Perk-a-cola machine not shown in the trailer. This perk costs 2500 points to buy. Judging by the fact that it is made with eggs and it is sweet (according to the jingle), it most likely tastes like eggnog. In Verrückt, it is in the starting room with German weapons and in Der Riese the perk is on the left of the bridge and near the Bouncing Betty spawn. When the player is buying the perk, they may get ambushed as there are two windows next to the machine. most players find it the most important (along with speed cola) because it is most needed for survival. Quick Revive Soda Quick Revive Soda is one of the four Perk-a-Cola perks. The soda makes the player revive other players about 4x faster. As said by the machine, it's ice cold. Also, it's the only Perk-a-Cola machine not based off the tier 2 perks from multiplayer. It is essential in later levels when people are going to be downed incredibly often and reviving team-mates is crucial in zombie infested environments. This perk costs 1500 points to buy, making it the least costly of the four. In Der Riese, the machine is located right of the Bowie Knife buy-point and near the cave's entrance, and in Verrückt it is in the starting room with American weapons. Many players have noticed that if two teammates get downed next to each other they have been able to revive them both at the same time. According to the characters on Shi No Numa and Der Riese, this perk tastes like fish, delighting Takeo, by his response: "This flavor bring smile to my face!" and angering Dempsey, by his response: "ARGH! I fucking hate fish!" . What Nikolai and Richtofen think of it isn't known, but asks whether they want to help the others. Double Tap Root Beer The third perk, Double Tap Root Beer, makes all of your weapons shoot faster and is based on the multiplayer perk Double Tap. It is the most risky. It increases rate of fire and Bouncing Betty speed like Double Tap, however many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. This can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like the PPSh-41, which have an extraordinary rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-A-Punch Machine as many of the upgraded weapons gain increased rate of fire. This perk costs 2000 points to buy. Judging by its name, it tastes like Root Beer. In Der Riese, the perk machine is on the right of the bridge if the player is facing away from the Pack-A-Punch machine and is on the left balcony next to the bouncing betties in Verrückt. It is also very useful to have the Speed Cola Perk, because of the fast empty of a magazine. Speed Cola Speed Cola is based off the perk Sleight of Hand and is incredibly useful in later levels where reloading an MG takes a long time. It also allows you to put up barriers even faster, but the time between individual boards is longer to balance it out. Speed cola is most likely the second best perk under juggernog as it allows quicker reloads, but it is easily lost without buffed health. This perk costs 3000 points to buy, making it the most expensive of all Perk-a-Colas to purchase. Judging by the name, it tastes like Cola. The machine is located in the room between the right balcony and the kitchen in Verrückt and in the middle of the map and next to the FG-42 in Der Riese. It is concidered by many to be one of the most useful Perk-a-Cola. Amm-O-Matic The Amm-O-Matic is an unused vending machine in Verruckt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Although it cannot be seen or used in Der Riese, there is a stairway that leads up to it. The stairway is visible on the Der Riese Map, somewhere near Juggernog, but it seems that the idea was scrapped at the last second by Treyarch. Unused sound files that remain on the games disc confirm that this machine was designed to give the player a Max Ammo upon purchase. Trivia *In the Verrückt, there is always an advertisement for a Perk-a-Cola machine near another Perk-A-Cola machine. *When downed, the player will lose all their perks, which usually leads to people buying Juggernog first, just so they can live as long as possible with the other perks they have. *After buying a Perk-a-cola, a small jingle will play. For Juggernog it plays 'reach for Juggernog tonight', for Quick Revive it plays 'you need a little revive', for Double Tap it plays 'reach for the root beer shelf. YA THIRSTY PARTNER!?' and for Speed Cola it says "Speed Cola speeds up your life". An exception is when a music easter egg is playing or if you buy the perk right after someone else has. *Every Perk-A-Cola machine in Verrückt states that one bottle will cost 10 cents. But in Shi No Numa, the machine states how many points its perk costs. Although in Der Riese, the machines go back to stating that the drink cost 10 cents, while they still cost 1500 to 3000 points. *Double Tap doesn't double the rate of fire, only reduce the pause between bullets by approximately 30%. It is good if camping upstairs in the room with the teleporter near the Bowie knife with a fully automatic weapon for easy headshots and quick bullet penetration kills, but if running round the map without stopping you will run out of ammo since you won't have much time to aim your shots, and save ammo with bullet penetration kills. *With the Pack-a-Punched Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, if you hurt yourself with it, it cancels your juggernog out, despite the symbol is still at the bottom of your screen. You will take only 2 hits from zombies until downed if this happens, despite the symbol still being there. The only cure is to down yourself, purposefully, and buy juggernog again. People have died quickly, surprisingly, and argued about this glitch. *When you are downed, you will lose all the perks you have, making it costly at high rounds. *The Quick Revive has a picture of a face on it, which could be a member of the Treyarch team. *In Verrückt, an on-screen prompt will tell you how much any given perk costs, but in Shi No Numa, a sticker on the machine itself displays the price. *Unlike in Verruckt and Der Riese, where the vending machines' locations were fixed, the perk-a-cola machines in Shi No Numa will be randomly generated in each of the four huts. This can make obtaining necessary perks difficult. *On Shi No Numa, you can get the achievement or trophy, Perk-a-Holic, for possessing all four perks at the same time. *In Shi No Numa after Richtofen says something about a root-beer shelf, when Dempsey gets the same perk-a-cola he might say "Gah. What in the world is a root beer shelf?". *The power needs to be manually turned on for the machines to be used in Verruckt and Der Riese while the machines appear on when they spawn in Shi No Numa. *Many players believe that "Juggernog" is the most important perk and is the key to surviving longer. It is very hard to survive past round 10 solo without juggernog, depending on weapons and tactics. *Refraining from using any perk-a-cola machine until round 20 in Der Riese will give the player the Trophy/Achievement Perkaholics Anonymous (If playing co-op, your teammates can buy the perks, so long as you don't buy the perks you will still get the Trophy/Achievement. It is very, very difficult getting this Trophy/Achievement on solo). It could be considered the opposite of its Shi No Numa equivalent, Perk-a-Holic. *If you look at the Speed Cola machine it appears to have only 3 or 4 left, but in reality it has an unlimited amount. *When buying the Double Tap Root Beer, the characters sometimes say things about root beer shelves. *After your character finishes drinking the bottle, he will burp and throw away the bottle. However, they keep the bottle cap. *If you prone under a Perk-A-Cola machine in Der Riese you will get 20-30 points for free. This only works on each Perk-A-Cola machine once, and is a little joke from Treyarch about how sometimes you can get a quarter under the machine. It isn't displayed exactly as 25, but if you have 920 points, prone on the machine and recieve 30 points, totalling you to 950 points, enough for the random weapon chest, but upon trying to buy a weapon from the chest, you will not quite have enough money to buy it as the game thinks you have 945 points. *Lots of the machines have blood spilt on them and even handprints, making them a bit gruesome. When they play tunes, however, most players feel they bring a brighter side to the game. *Sometimes when one of the machines plays its jingle the same jingle can be heard at the other machines as well. *Even though Jugger-Nog is probably the best perk of the four, it costs less than Speed Cola, probably due to the fact that Speed Cola has a more noticeable effect on the player and is most effective on the most popular weapons like the MG42, M1919 and Wunderwaffe DG-2 and their upgraded variants. *The real-world equivalents of these drinks are: Eggnog, Coca-Cola, Energy Drinks, and Root Beer. *Some players have to choose whether to upgrade their weapons or buy perks on Der Riese, as both are costly. *On Der Riese, Quick Revive is the only perk that cannot be purchased immediately after activating the power, as it is behind a door that has to be bought open. Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Double Tap can all be found after activating the power without having to open any doors. *In Shi No Numa, there are a lot of glitches that involve running and jumping into Perk-a-Cola machines, however, they are mostly patched. *It is possible that these machines are powered by Element 115; however, the need for the activation of the power for the machines may suggest they run simply on electricity, and the actual drink itself is created using Ununpentium. Also in the description of Verruckt, it says chemically engineered beverages; this possibly proves this theory. *In Verruckt, whenever someone buys Double Tap with at least 2 people playing, one asks the question, "You thirsty partner?” which is also the song's catch phrase. This is odd because when Tank Dempsey, on Der Reise, buys Double Tap, he says: "Yeah, partner, I'm thirsty." *A glitch on Verruckt, whenever you activate the power and go to the Speed Cola machine, the prompt that tells you the price says, "The power must be activated first", even though it is activated. *The Speed Cola (sleight of hand) machine shows three green bottles on the side, however when you buy one, it doesn't take one off. *When Shi No Numa is loading, in the bottom left corner of the screen the two 'brought to you by..." companies shown are Treyarch and "Jugger-Nog Soda". Which is weird, due to the fact that Juggernog isn't a soda. *The way you get power ups from vending machines is similar to Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee, where you also get power-ups from vending machines. *When your character throws the bottle away, even if you stand in one place, the bottle doesn't appear on the ground. Gallery File:Juggernog.jpg|Juggernog File:Quick revive.jpg|Quick Revive soda File:Doubletap.jpg|Double Tap root beer File:Speedcola.jpg|Speed cola File:Amm-o-matic.jpg|Amm-O-Matic Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities